1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to odometer devices and more particularly pertains to a golf course distance measuring device for calculating and recording a distance traveled by a golf cart to indicate a distance between the golf cart and a hole of a golf course.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of odometer devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, odometer devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art odometer devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,454; U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,561; U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,665; U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,456; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,196,545.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a golf course distance measuring device for calculating and recording a distance traveled by a golf cart to indicate a distance between the golf cart and a hole of a golf course which includes a sensor assembly for monitoring a wheel of a golf cart to count revolutions of the wheel, an accumulator assembly communicating with the sensor assembly to determine a distance traveled by the golf cart, an actuating assembly coupled to the accumulator assembly for selectively permitting and precluding communication between the sensor assembly and the accumulator assembly to allow for unmeasured traveling of the golf cart when looking for a ball, a distance input assembly for permitting a user to input a distance to the hole on a golf course into the accumulator assembly such that as the golf cart is driven towards the hole the distance traveled by the cart is subtracted from the distance to the hole, and a display assembly coupled to the accumulator assembly for informing the user of the distance left to the hole.
In these respects, the golf course distance measuring device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of calculating and recording a distance traveled by a golf cart to indicate a distance between the golf cart and a hole of a golf course.